


Atua's Divine Trip Around The World

by Auldnoirious



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bus, Cable Cars, Hotels, RVs, Shirogane is so tired, Tour Bus, Trains, Will update when having writer's block, not crack, trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auldnoirious/pseuds/Auldnoirious
Summary: "Atua's been tellin' you what?" shrieked Iruma."We have a problem!" Angie declared, ignoring Iruma. "Our bonds are weakening!""And you suggest we fix that by...?" wondered Kiibo."Nyahaha! A trip around the world of course!"





	1. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Atua's been tellin' you what?" Iruma shrieked.
> 
> "We have a problem!" Angie declared, ignoring Iruma. "Our bonds are weakening!"
> 
> "And you suggest we fix that by...?" wondered Kiibo.
> 
> "Nyahaha! A trip around the world of course!"
> 
> _Silence..._

"Momota!" Saihara shouted, bustling into the grocery store.

"Hey Saihara!" Momota waved. "What are you doin' here?"

"I was wondering if by any chance you were with Angie?" Saihara asked. "I really need to find her!"

"Why would you think she would be with me?" Momota blankly stated, cruising through the aisles. "I do the groceries, she never does!"

"I, um, probably should have that..." Saihara mumbled bashfully, trying to keep up with Momota. "Do you know where she _might_ be?"

"She doesn't normally do that much shopping, unless it's for art supplies," Momota thought aloud. "I think the art store down the street is your best bet!"

"Thanks Momota!" Saihara shouted, sprinting out of the store.

"Wait a sec, Saihara," Momota stated with a forceful tone. "Why do you need to find her?"

"Angie started talking about how the bonds between us are weak, and how she was going to fix it; or something like that," Saihara explained. "I want to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"That sounds like her!" the astronaut snickered. "I know you'll be able to find her, mister detective!"

"Technically I'm not an official dete-"

"Shut up and go find Angie already!" Momota yelled impatiently.

"Thanks Momota!" Saihara shouted, dashing out of the busy store.

-

Saihara stood outside the store. Above the door in bright yellow letters, it read ' _Get Your Monet, and Let's Gogh!_ '. It had a light and airy atmosphere. When he entered, the aura drastically changed. The walls were covered with dreary curtains and candles. It was remarkable that nobody thought that the candles would be a potential hazard, as they were placed very close to the curtains. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room, which defeated the purpose of the candles. There were aisles at the back of the store. If you had entered the store for the first time, you would have no idea where to look. 

"Can I help you?" the clerk standing behind the counter asked. She had an accent similar to Angie's, only much heavier.

"Oh, um, do you by chance know a young woman named Angie?" Saihara politely asked. "Long platinum blond hair, bright blue eyes, tanned?"

"Nyehehehe!" the clerk giggled. "Yes, yes! She is a regular around here! Why do you ask?"

"I just really need to find her. Do you know if she stopped by today?" Saihara wondered.

"Unfortunately, she has not visited us today!" the clerk pouted. "Can I interest you with our chalk pastels?"

"No, but I appreciate your help!" Saihara stated while grasping for the door.

"Do our easels interest you?" the clerk asked, looming over Saihara.

"No, I'll be going now!" Saihara shouted, dashing out of the store.

"We have sculpting supplies if you are interested!"

-

When Saihara arrived back at his complex, he didn't stop searching.

"Hey, do you guys know where Angie is?", Saihara asked; entering the living room.

His answer was waiting there with battering blue eyes, and she was surrounded by four people.

"Nyahaha! Saihara! I am glad you were able to make it!" Angie beamed.

"Angie!" Saihara breathed out a sigh of relief. "This is where you were!"

"Yo, Shyhara! What took you so long!?" Iruma screeched.

"I was searching for Angie!" Saihara explained. "I had no idea you guys were here the whole time!"

"Well, we are glad to see you Saihara!" Kiibo warmly welcomed.

"Me too!" Shirogane agreed.

"Then, shall we get started?" Shingugi inquired.

"Not yet! We are still waiting for one more pers-"

Footsteps were heard. 

"Hey! Guys, where are you!?" Momota bellowed. "I need help bringing in the groceries!"

"It seems our slow poke has arrived!" Angie giggled.

"Come down here slowpokomota!" Iruma snickered.

"You guys are down there? Comin'!" Momota shouted.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!_

"Why are you guys all surrounding Angie?" Momota wondered.

"She called us here for an announcement!" Kiibo proudly stated.

"I am one to disagree," Shingugi calmly objected. "She told us she had an announcement, we declined, and then she threatened us by telling us all that Atua would kill us while we were slee-"

"Anyways, now that everyone is here; please sit!" Angie commanded. Everyone followed her order.

"Atua has been telling me some unfortunate things...", she pouted.

"Atua's been tellin' you what?" Iruma shrieked.

"We have a problem!" Angie declared, ignoring Iruma. "Our bonds are weakening!"

"And you suggest we fix that by...?" wondered Kiibo.

"Nyahaha! A trip around the world of course!"

_Silence..._

"You aren't being serious, right?" Saihara asked impatiently.

"I am being very serious, bruddah," Angie deadpanned.

"You made that decision based on what Atua told you!?" Kiibo shouted in disbelief.

"Yep! We are going to start small! First destination is..." Angie trailed off.

" _South Korea!_ " Angie cheered.

"Make sure to pack quick! I already bought tickets and we're leaving in two days!" Angie declared.

"Praise be to Atua!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ideas and predictions!
> 
>  
> 
> _Nyahaha! Until next time!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Praise be to Atua!_


	2. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Angie opened Iruma's suitcase, she was greeted with an abnormal amount of brassieres and panties. 
> 
> "What the hell are you lookin' at pervert?!" Iruma squealed. "We don't know if we're going to meet any hotties while we're gone!"
> 
> "Atua says I should just close it," Angie muttered, "and forget."

"So, should we just start packing?" Shirogane wondered. "This is a bit of a hasty decision.."

"Yes, yes! Everybody should start packing, because once we leave; I have no idea when we're returning!" Angie yelled.

"You don't know when we're returning?!" Momota shrieked in disbelief. "You can't make that decision for us!"

"I agree with shrimp-dick over there!" Iruma cursed, pointing to Momota. "We don't have to go with you if we don't want to!"

"Well, what if I have a reason for you to go?" Angie darkly smiled. "Does that interest you?"

"What are you talking about?" Shingugi asked.

"Well," Angie explained, "I have all of your wallets, and some of your other, ahem, _personal_ belongings."

"Where the hell did you find _those_!?" Iruma and Momota shouted in unison. Once they realized what they both yelled, they stared at each-other in shock.

"Do we have a mutual understanding?" Angie negotiated. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Divine! Every-one start packing, we have two days!"

-

"So what do humans normally pack when they go on trips?" Kiibo innocently asked.

"Clothing, undergarments, toothbrushes, toothpaste, toiletries, and maybe our wallets if Angie returns them," Shirogane explained. "So not too much."

"N-Not much!?" Kiibo exclaimed. "Then what are _you_ bringing?" 

"The normal stuff. Some wigs, outfits, hair-colour spray, make-up, and some others stuff," Shirogane replied. "Guess it really shows I'm a cosplayer, huh?"

"I find it admirable!" Kiibo responded. 

"Huh?" Shirogane squealed.

"I admire they way you are able to put so much passion in your cosplays," Kiibo explained. "I wish I could be able to be passionate about something, like you."

Shirogane was at a loss for words. No-one has ever gave her such a sincere compliment before.

"I appreciate that Kiibo," Shirogane sentimentalized. "I truly do."

"Anyways," Shirogane continued, "what are _you_ packing? I'm curious."

"Some spare parts, extra oil, and maybe some clothing!" Kiibo happily explained. "I'm not sure if I want to go in my regular outfit, it may be a bit too easy to distinguish that I'm not human..."

"Can I help you pick some outfits?" Shirogane replied. "This is my area of expertise, so I'd love to help. I mean, unless you want me to..."

"I would love that!" Kiibo beamed. "Shall we start now?"

"Absolutely."

-

"Shit, shit, shit," Iruma cursed to herself, rummaging through her dresser drawers. "Where on fucking earth did Angie put _it_? It has to be here somewhere!"

"Where did I put _what_?" Angie innocently asked, standing in the door-frame.

"OH FUCKING GODDAMIT!" Iruma shrieked at the top of her lungs. "You scared the shitting daylights out of me!"

"Hm, it is impressive that the building did not collapse from your shrill scream!" Angie smiled. "You sounded like a coyote in the barren land of-"

"Get to the point mosquito-tits!" Iruma brashly insulted.

"OK! Then mosquito-tits, A.K.A. moi, shall get to the point!" Angie declared. "I was wondering what you were packing away for our spontaneous trip!"

"Like hell am I going to show you!" Iruma yelled.

"Then I shall just open it myself!"

"Hey, wait! That doesn't mean you can just fucki-"

When Angie opened Iruma's suitcase, she was greeted with an abnormal amount of brassieres and panties. 

"What the hell are you lookin' at pervert?!" Iruma squealed. "We don't know if we're going to meet any hotties while we're gone!"

"Atua says I should just close it," Angie muttered, "and forget."

-

"I swear," Saihara mumbled, "all of my roommates are insane."

"I can not say I do not agree with you," Shingugi agreed.

"You know he was including you, right?" Momota remarked.

"As he was including you," Shingugi responded.

"Ugh, whatever..." Momota sighed.

"Angie is really keen on this trip, huh?" Saihara rhetorically asked.

"She truly is," Shingugi mused."Even if we put our foot down, I doubt she is going to give up that easily."

"It seems we're going to have to make the best of it, right guys?" Momota asked.

"I suppose," Shingugi sighed.

"What are you guys packing?" Saihara wondered.

"Clothes, a toothbrush, some toothpaste, nothing really specific," Momota listed. "I just need to find where in hell she put _it_..."

"And you, Shingugi?"

"Basically what Momota said," Shingugi explained, "and some straw rope."

"Why the hell do you need straw rope?!" Momota yelled.

"That is none of your business," Shingugi ominously replied. "It seems to becoming late, " Shingugi continued, changing the subject, "and we have quite a long day tomorrow, so I shall be going to sleep. I recommend you do too."

"I bid you goodnight."

"G'night Shingugi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas floating around in my head, ship-wise. Next chapter, the crew will start their travels.
> 
>  
> 
> _Nyahaha! Until next time!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Praise be to Atua!_


	3. Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anyways, the airport is about forty-five minutes away, and we have two cars; with four seats each," Kiibo explained, "so four people can fit in one car, and three in the other."
> 
> "I'll go with Kiibo," Shirogane added. "Shingugi, would you like to join us?"
> 
> "Sure," Shingugi replied, "this means that Angie, Saihara, Momota, and Iruma will travel in the other vehicle."
> 
> "Wait!" Iruma shrieked. "Don't leave me alone with Angie!"
> 
> "So we're in agreement?" Saihara asked.
> 
> "Wait, listen to me dick-tits!" Iruma screeched, she was so frenzied her insults weren't coming out right.
> 
> "We'll meet you all at the airport, okay guys!?" Momota cheered.
> 
> "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH ANGIE!"

When Saihara went to meet up with every-one on the drive-way, only Angie and Shingugi were there.

"Good day, Saihara," Shingugi greeted, tipping his hat.

"Good to see you, Shingugi," Saihara replied. 

"Oh, oh! Hello Saihara! You look very handsome today!" Angie beamed. "Are you ready for our spontaneous adventure!?"

"Oh, um, yeah?" Saihara answered, unsure what answer she was looking for.

When Saihara looked behind them, he saw that there was a duffel-bag on the ground behind Shingugi. It was a inky black adorned with golden borders. Next to Shingugi's duffle-bag was a light blue suitcase decorated with a floral design. It was bright and colorful, like Angie in a way.

"That's all you're bringing with you?" Saihara asked.

"All I'm bringing with me is a few set outfits, some toiletries, and my masks," Shingugi stated, as if it was perfectly normal.

"Shingugi is so unique!" Angie beamed. "Atua likes that about you!"

"I appreciate that Angie."

"Hey!" a voice yelled. "Over, AGH, here!"

When they turned around they found Momota, pulling Iruma's bags.

"Yo! Plebs!" Iruma shouted, strolling beside Momota. "Isn't it awesome? Momota is like my bellboy!"

"Hey, don't call me a bellboy!" Momota yelled.

" _Don't forget what I promised you, right?_ ;" Iruma whispered into Momota's ear.

"Ugh," Momota sighed, "fine." 

"So who's left?" Iruma abrasively asked. "The blueberry and the robot are left, right?" 

" _Blueberry?_ " a feminine voice called out behind her. 

" _Robot?_ " a masculine voice also called out. "That's robophobic!" 

"That's not cool Iruma," Shirogane frowned. "Not cool." 

"I-I'm sorry I-I was only-" 

"I will see you in court!" Kiibo declared. 

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you feelings!" Iruma whimpered. 

"If that's the case, then I'm not sure what you were thinking, insulting them like that," Shingugi added. 

"Regardless," Shirogane continued, "the past is in the past, and... um, guys?" 

When Shirogane looked back at her friends, they were all staring at Kiibo. 

"I apologize, but why is Kiibo wearing clothing?" Saihara asked. 

"When we were in the eye of the public, I'd rather not look like a robot; but more human-y like you!" Kiibo explained. 

"Human-y?" Momota muttered to himself. 

"Shirogane was simply kind enough to help me!" Kiibo continued. 

"It, um, was just kinda my thing, y'know? Clothes?" Shirogane half-asked, hoping the others would get the memo. 

"Also," Kiibo added, "I'll be going under a code name! Idabashi Tetsuya!" 

"In that case, Atua welcomes you Idabashi!" Angie cheered. 

"You can all still call me Kiibo, just not in front of a lot of people!" Kiibo clarified. "I'm in-disguise!" 

"Anyways, the airport is about forty-five minutes away, and we have two cars; with four seats each," Kiibo explained, "so four people can fit in one car, and three in the other." 

"I'll go with Kiibo," Shirogane added. "Shingugi, would you like to join us?" 

"Sure," Shingugi replied, "this means that Angie, Saihara, Momota, and Iruma will travel in the other vehicle." 

"Wait!" Iruma shrieked. "Don't leave me alone with Angie!" 

"So we're all in agreement?" Saihara asked. 

"Wait, listen to me dick-tits!" Iruma screeched, she was so frenzied her insults weren't coming out right. 

"We'll meet you all at the airport, okay guys!?" Momota cheered. 

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH ANGIE!" 

\- 

"Are we there yet?" Kiibo asked.

"No, not yet." Shirogane replied.

"Are we there yet?" Kiibo repeated.

"No Kiibo, we aren't there yet," Shirogane also repeated.

"Are we there y-"

"Kiibo," Shingugi stated from behind him, "we are not there yet. Stop asking."

"Sorry," Kiibo apologized, "I've just never been on a trip before."

"It's fine Kiibo," Shingugi added; rubbing his temple. "But just let Shirogane drive."

"Ok," Kiibo replied. He began to fiddle his thumbs, unsure of himself. Shirogane picked up on this.

"Kiibo, what do you need?" Shirogane asked.

"I, I, um," Kiibo stuttered. "C-can we play some music?"

"Music?" Shingugi mused. "Do you have a specific request?"

"Well, it was on the internet," Kiibo explained. "Can I search it up and play it?"

"I don't see any reason not too," Shirogane replied. "Shingugi?"

"I am fine with it."

"Very well!" Kiibo cheered. "Here we go!"

When the music played on, she was dumbfounded.

_Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru_

"God no..." Shingugi prayed.

_Itsunomanika moe hirogaru netsujou~_

"Kiibo," Shirogane started, "since when were you interested in _Vocaloid_?"

"I like their music! They're the only music artist that is similar to a robot like me!" Kiibo explained.

"But why _Magnet?_ " Shingugi added.

"I think it's a romantic love story!" Kiibo defended.

"Oh my..." Shirogane sighed. "I wonder if the others are doing any better..."

-

"Who the hell are you callin' a muffintop!?" Iruma screeched. "This top fits me perfectly!"

"No it doesn't!" Momota yelled. "Go find some larger clothes!"

"Excuse me, dickass!" Iruma brashly shouted. "Go jack off to Saturn or something!"

" _Sorry_ , asshole!" Momota shouted. "Go away, your as flat as a piece of cardboard!"

"No you _didn't_!" Iruma shrieked. "Well guess what!?"

"What!?"

" _Pluto isn't a planet!_ " Iruma smugly remarked.

"Wait, what?" Momota mumbled. "It isn't a planet?"

"Nope!" Iruma cheered. 

"Pluto is considered a dwarf planet due to it's size!" Angie cheered. 

"It's as small as your dick!" Iruma snorted.

"Saihara? Please tell me it's a planet!" Momota begged. "PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry Momota," Saihara sympathized. "But I have to keep my eyes on the road!"

"No... It can't be..." Momota muttered, with tears in the corners of his eyes. "I won't believe it..."

"I think Iruma may have brainwashed Momota!" Angie beamed

"Hell yeah!" Iruma cheered.

"God please kill me now..." Saihara prayed while whacking his head repeatedly on the steering wheel.

"Right now..."

-

When the two parties parked at the airport, it was pouring rain.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Iruma swore. "Where the fuck are the others?"

"I don't know," Saihara admitted. "Let's just run inside before we get soaked!"

"We've gotta make a run for it!" Momota yelled.

_SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT!_

"FUCK!" Iruma swore. "DON'T GET MY HAIR WET!"

"DON'T RUIN MY HAIR!" Momota begged. "MY GEL IS AT THE BOTTOM OF MY SUITCASE!"

"STOP YELLING!" Saihara yelled. "WE'RE GOING TO LOOK LIKE PSYCHOPATHS TO ANYONE NEARBY!"

"YAY!" Angie cheered. "I LOVE THE RAIN!"

"I SEE IT!" Momota shouted. "OVER THERE!"

The group looked like they were mentally insane trampling through the airport entrance. When they finally stopped running, they were soaked.

"Goddammit!" Momota swore. "We look like wet dogs!"

"Iruma..." Saihara mumbled.

"What do you want shrimp-dick?" Iruma asked

"Your... um..." Saihara mumbled with a blush, pointing at Iruma.

When Iruma looked at where Saihara was pointing, she finally realized what he meant.

_Her entire top was transparent, and her bra was completely visible._

"You all are stupid fucking ass whores!" Iruma swore before rushing to the restrooms.

"Ooh! How insensitive Saihara!" Angie provoked.

"I didn't... um, Momota?" Saihara mumbled again.

"Yeah?"

" _Your_ top is also transparent..."

"Oh, shit!" Momota cursed. "Thanks! I'll be right back!"

"That's why you should have brought a raincoat!" Angie smiled.

"Just be quiet!" Momota shushed while running away to the restrooms.

"Then there was two!" Angie narrated.

"Yeah," Saihara agreed. "I wonder how the others are dealing with the weather..."

-

"I'M NOT GOING!" Kiibo shouted. "NO! NEVER!"

"Kiibo," Shirogane calmly spoke, "you need to come inside, or we're going to be late for our flight."

"BUT I'LL RUST!"

"Shingugi! Help!"

"I would, but I can't," Shingugi defended. "I'm changing my mask."

"But you're already wearing one!" Shirogane exclaimed.

"I know, but that was my travelling mask." Shingugi explained. "I'm putting on my rain mask."

"FINE! Kiibo! Stop being a baby and just man up already!" Shirogane whined, tugging on Kiibo's arm.

"NOT UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!"

"Anime gods," Shirogane prayed, "please give me a sign!"

Then Shirogane had an idea. She eyed Shingugi's unlimited arrays of masks had an idea. She took out her sewing kit from her bags, and got to work.

_Ten minutes later..._

"NO!" Shingugi cried. "Not my masks!"

"You have fifty more anyways," Shirogane explained. "Would it hurt to lose some?"

"I... I can't believe you did this..." Shingugi mumbled in shock.

"Anyways, don't you like it Kiibo?" Shirogane asked. "I made you a tarp!"

"Really?" Kiibo asked, running his hands along the fabric. "It's not a trap?"

"I'd gain nothing from doing something mean to you Kiibo!" Shirogane defended. "It's wet and soggy out here and I just really want to go inside!"

"I... suppose we can go..." Kiibo agreed cautiously. "Shingugi?"

He was still mourning the loss of his masks.

"Shingugi, come on!"

No answer.

"FINE!" Shirogane declared. "Kiibo, can you help me carry him?"

"Sure!"

"But.." Shingugi mumbled.

"But what Shingugi?" Shirogane aksed impatiently.

"My scarves..."

"Shingugi..." Shirogane began.

"Yes...?"

Shirogane took a deep breath and exhaled.

"GROW UP!"

-

When the trio entered the airport, they looked deranged. Shirogane looked like she was about to murder some-one, and Shingugi stared at the ground with glossy eyes. Kiibo was the only one who looked remotely happy.

"At least we made it!" Kiibo cheered. "Let's go find the others!"

"Yes," Shirogane yawned. "Let's go find the others."

"And maybe get some sleep too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we will be seeing how the crew's flight goes. I swear, I spent so long writing this... But I'm proud of it!
> 
>  
> 
> _Nyahaha! Until next time!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Praise be to Atua!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Magnet belongs to minato & Yunomi-P_


	4. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seriously, what happened! You guys look like hell!" Iruma exclaimed.
> 
> "Yeah," agreed Shirogane. "I just got back."
> 
> "So, where were you guys?" Saihara asked.
> 
> " _I_ was leading Shingugi and Kiibo through the airport," Shirogane explained. "I'm exhausted."
> 
> "I see Shingugi, by where is Kiibo?" Angie asked.
> 
> "Kiibo?" Shirogane stuttered.
> 
> "I FORGOT ABOUT KIIBO!"

"Ugh," Iruma sighed. "Fucking hell..."

"You shouldn't be complaining Iruma!" Angie exclaimed. "At least you brought a jacket to wear!"

"Yeah," Saihara agreed. "Unlike Iruma, Momota didn't bring one! So now he has to borrow _my_ jacket."

"Hey dude!" Momota shouted. "I'm already said I'm sorry!"

" _Yeah, yeah..._ "

"Anyways," Angie beamed, "where are the others?"

"She's right," Momota added. "Where the hell are they?"

-

"If you could please step through the metal detector..." the airport employee stated.

Kiibo follower the order and unknowingly stepped through the metal detector.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"I'm afraid we're going to have to do a full body search," the airport employee claimed.

"I don't think that's necessary..." Shirogane negotiated.

"I'm afraid it is..." the airport employee sighed. "If you could please please come with me...?"

"Do I have to?," Kiibo asked.

"Yes, if you could follow me please..."

"I do not think there is a problem here..." Shingugi trailed off.

"If you could _just_ follow me..." the airport employee stated impatiently.

"I have a question..." Kiibo wondered. "Why is the sky blue?"

"Why do you a-"

"ATTACK!" Kiibo shouted, throwing the tarp at the employee. "RUN!"

As soon as Kiibo yelled those words, Kiibo sprinted with Shirogane and Shingugi following quickly behind. They might have thought they were in the clear, but they were wrong.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" the speakers boomed. "THE AIRPORT IS IN LOCK-DOWN! EVERYONE GET TO SAFETY!"

The airport was filled with the cries and screams of the unsuspecting pedestrians. They were sprinting in every direction.

-

"Lock-down!?" Momota shrieked. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Hide behind something!" Saihara shouted. "There might be a dangerous person in the airport!"

Once the four of them were hiding side by side behind the chairs, it was silent.

_DEAD SILENT..._

Then, there was sprinting heard. Every-one had mixed reactions. Saihara looked fairly calm, Momota looked like he was going to pass out, Iruma looked like she was going to unleash a combo of curses, and Angie looked normal; _surprisingly_ normal. Then, Saihara felt a hand over his mouth.

"MHRF!" Saihara let out a muffled cry.

The other three stared at him in horror, but made no effort to save him from the attacker.

"Shhhhh!" the voice whispered. "You are going to get us caught!"

Wait, that voice was familliar. Could it be...?

"Khbf!?" Saihara asked while being suffocated.

"Shhhh!" another voice whispered. "I'm wet, tired, and I just want to get on that plane and take a nap!"

No doubt about it...

"Shingugi, Shirogane," Angie started, "could you please stop suffocating Saihara?"

"Oh, my apologies," Shingugi whispered.

"What are you guys doing?" Momota hushed. "There's a lock-down! You shouldn't be running around!"

"Oh, about that," Shirogane sighed. "We were the reason for it..."

"You sent the airport into a fucking lock-down!?" Iruma whispered-yelled.

"Possibly..." Shingugi trailed off. "The authorities are searching for us, so we must be quiet."

"But seriously, what happened Shirogane!? You look like hell!" Iruma hushed.

"Yeah I do," agreed Shirogane. "I just got back."

"So, where were you guys?" Saihara asked.

" _I_ was leading Shingugi and Kiibo through the airport," Shirogane explained. "I'm exhausted."

"I see Shingugi, by where is Kiibo?" Angie asked.

"Kiibo?" Shirogane stuttered.

"I FORGOT ABOUT KIIBO!"

-

After hiding in the airport, they crept onto the first plane to South Korea; surpassing the authorities. Kiibo, however, was not impressed.

"So you just _happened_ to forget about me?!" Kiibo exasperated.

"We were in a rush Kiibo!" Shirogane shouted. "I'm wet and tired and-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Kiibo mocked. " _I'm_ wet, _I'm_ tired!"

"Oh, you are being such a jerk!" Shirogane insulted. "Iruma, can I switch with you? Please?"

"I get to sit beside Kiibo?" Iruma asked. "HELL YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!"

"Be quiet, Iruma," Saihara yawned. "there are other people on the plane!"

"I'm just so happy!" Iruma cheered. "I don't have to sit beside Angie anymore!"

"Anyways, it is nice to have you as my chair buddy Shirogane!" Angie beamed, hardly batting an eye at Iruma's insult.

"Chair buddy?" Shirogane stuttered. "Hopefully I didn't make the wrong decision..."

-

Suddenly, the speakers turned on.

"Ahem, this is your captain speaking, the flight will be taking off momentarily," the captain spoke. "Please turn off all phones and personal devices."

When Saihara turned to his left, he saw Momota; recklessly scrolling through miscellaneous things on his phone. When he looked to the pair ahead of him, Shirogane was sleeping while Angie was listening to music on her phone. While behind, to no surprise, Iruma was pestering Kiibo.

"Yo, Saihara," Momota spoke. "I'll be right back, just going to the washroom."

"Sure."

_20 minutes later..._

Saihara poked Angie.

"Hm?"

"Don't you think Momota has been in the washroom for a while?" Saihara asked.

"Maybe it's the airport food?" Angie replied.

Saihara face-palmed.

"Should we check on him?" Angie asked.

"I... guess so?"

Angie got out of her seat and pointed the way to the washroom.

"After you!"

-

When Angie knocked, there was no response.

"Atua can see you in there Momota!" Angie exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Momota shouted from within the washroom.

"I'm picking the lock!" Angie called.

"You know how to that!?" Saihara panicked.

He received his answer with the sounds of clinking. Once the lock opened, they opened the door. The sight the two witnessed was nauseating. 

Momota's foot was stuck in the toilet, and neither Saihara nor Angie knew how to react.

"What're you looking at?" Momota snarked.

"I'm not sure Momota," Angie replied. "What _am_ I looking at?"

"Stop it!" Momota shouted bashfully.

"Should we get help?" Saihara asked.

"No!" Momota yelled. "I can get out by myself!"

"Can you?" Angie wondered.

"Godammit..." Momota muttered. "Go get help..."

-

"So he fucking what!?" Iruma exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Angie cheered. 

"He's such a fucking idiot!"

"An Atua-damned idiot!"

"Don't you thi-"

"Excuse me," the captain spoke across the speakers, interrupting Iruma. "the time is 12am and we are about to land in Seoul, South Korea. Thank you for flying with us."

"Look!" Kiibo pointed outside his window. "We've arrived!"

"Are you guys ready!" cheered Angie.

"I was born fucking ready!" yelled Iruma.

When the crew left the plane, they took in the sights. The tall, towering buildings. They city was bright and buzzing with nightlife. 

"Hell yeah!" Momota shouted, with a soaking wet foot. "I'm ready for this!"

"Guys!" Saihara yelled.

"Hm?"

"We forgot about Shirogane!"

Shirogane was not impressed that she was woken up from her deep slumber... and almost sent to Turkey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did nobody catch that Heathers reference? No? Next time, the crew gets introduced to Seoul, South Korea!
> 
>  
> 
> _Nyahaha! Until next time!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Praise be to Atua!_


	5. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No offence Iruma, but was it necessary to bring those much bags?" Saihara politely asked.
> 
> "Of course it's necessary shrimp-dick!" Iruma shrieked. "A big-brained beauty like me needs all of the essentials!"
> 
> "Essentials?" Shirogane trailed off.
> 
> "Make-up, magazines, clothing, and bras for a big-boobed hottie like me!" Iruma cackled.
> 
> "I-I um..." Kiibo stuttered, not knowing how to respond. "Um... okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not adding a chapter earlier. I'm not giving up on this story! Trust me! Unfortunately, life and especially school get in the way of things. I'll do my best to get chapters out much faster! I hope you understand! I also apologize for the shorter chapter! On another note, some of you have asked me if there will be any couples or ships in the story. The answer is... yes! But all in due time... =
> 
> _Nyahaha! Until next time!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Praise be to Atua!_

If Saihara had to describe Seoul in one word, it would be daunting. The tranquil darkness of midnight mixed with the bright lights of the city was formidable.

"So where should we start?" Kiibo innocently asked.

"We should probably get to a hotel," replied Saihara.

"What is the nearest hotel?" Shingugi asked.

"Lemme see..." trailed off Shirogane, . "There's a hotel about a mile away. It's called the Sejong hotel."

"Shall we go?" Shingugi wondered.

"Go we shall."

-

"Shit, this is nice!" cheered Momota.

The hotel was multiple floors tall with a checkerboard rooftop. The outside walls were made of white stucco, and there were columns near the door.

"This is where we're staying?" Iruma asked. "This place is fancy and shit!"

When the crew stepped into the lobby, it did not disappoint. The walls were made of white bricks and the floor was adorned with a regal carpet.

"Hello there!" the clerk standing at the front desk greeted with a smile. "May I help you?"

"Actually, you can!" replied Angie. "I have a reservation for two rooms? It's under the name Angie Yonaga."

"Oh, yes! I see it right here!" she smiled. "The bellhop over there will guide you to your rooms! Your are on the twentieth floor!"

"Twentieth!?" Momota gasped. "That's, um, a bit high; is it not?"

"We'll be fine you fucking virgin!" Iruma cursed. "Such a wimp!"

"Excuse me?" Momota sassed. "Says the person who gets horny from getting called a whore!"

"Nngh...!" Iruma gasped in pleasure.

"Anyways, should we go?" Shirogane wondered.

"Yes we shall," Shingugi agreed.

The elevator was not very far from the entrance, so it was a fairly short walk. However, they had to factor Momota; who was pulling Iruma's bags.

"Yo! Broslut!" Iruma cackled. "Put your back into it!"

Momota only sighed.

"In order to speed up this unnecessarily slow process, I will help," Shingugi added.

"It's not nece-"

"I will not take no as an answer."

"Fine..."

"Will we all fit in the elevator with Iruma's luggage?" Kiibo wondered.

"We're going to have to!" Angie cheered. "Let's go!"

-

The elevator was cramped; _extremely_ cramped. Angie carried a suitcase, Shingugi had a duffle-bag, Saihara also brought a suit-case, Shirogane brought one also; and Kiibo carried a toolbox with him. Not to mention Momota's huge backpack and Iruma's ocean of bags.

"No offence Iruma, but was it necessary to bring those much bags?" Saihara politely asked.

"Of course it's necessary shrimp-dick!" Iruma shrieked. "A big-brained beauty like me needs all of the essentials!"

"Essentials?" Shirogane trailed off.

"Make-up, magazines, clothing, and bras for a big-boobed hottie like me!" Iruma cackled.

"I-I um..." Kiibo stuttered, not knowing how to respond. "Um... okay?"

"There's hardly room for my little feet!" Angie smiled.

"So how much long-"

_Ding!_

"It seems we have arrived," Shingugi yawned. "Let's haul our belongings to our rooms quickly. I am exhausted."

"Amen," Shirogane agreed. "Let's go already."

"Wait wait wait!" Angie yelled. "We haven't figured out the sleeping arrangements!"

"Sleeping arrangements?" Kiibo wondered.

"We have two rooms!" Angie explained. "One room has two king-sized beds that fit four people! While the other has one king-sized bed and a cot!"

"I"ll go with Saihara!" declared Momota.

"Um, Momota?"

"Hm?"

"It's nothing against you, but maybe we should try different room arrangements?" Saihara asked.

"What!? Why!?" Momota panicked.

"Momota," Saihara stated, "what is the purpose of our trip?"

"What? I don't know!?"

"You _do_ know why Angie brought us on this trip," Saihara dully stated.

"She brought us to strengthen our bonds... I get it."

"Our friendship is already very strong Momota!" Saihara replied. "I just want to strengthen my bonds with our other friends. I hope you understand..."

"Don't worry Saihara," encouraged Momota. "I get it. It's actually kinda admirable. We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Absolutely," Saihara answered. "Angie, would you like to share a room with me and..."

"I volunteer!" Shirogane cheered.

"How divine! I would enjoy that very much Saishu!" Angie replied, clapping her hands in delight.

"S-Saishu?" Saihara stuttered.

"Is there a problem with that _Saishu_?" Angie darkly muttered.

"N-No!" Saihara declined, waving his hands in the air dismissively. "It's fine!"

"Iruma, Shingugi, Kiibo and I will take the other room then!" Momota declared.

"U-Um," Kiibo stuttered. "Can I switch rooms...?"

"Is there a certain reason why you would like to swap rooms?" Shingugi inquired.

"No specific reason!" Kiibo lied. "I would be more comfortable recharging in the other room, however!"

"I don't see a specific reason why he _can't_ switch rooms..." trailed off Saihara.

"Then it's settled!" Kiibo declared. "Saihara, Angie, Shirogane and I will occupy one room; and Momota, Iruma, and Shingugi will take the other room!"

"Goodnight every-one!" Saihara waved.

"Good-night!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am being completely serious about this fic. This is an actual concept I have! I encourage you to suggest locations for our crew to travel to in the comments! I can almost guarantee that your location will get in! Just don't be super broad, okay?  
> Like many others say, praise be to Atua!
> 
>  
> 
> _You can totally see who my favourite character is... nyahaha!_


End file.
